1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a trolley ride for use in a children's playground, and more particularly to a trolley that is movable along a rotatable track between a first platform and a second platform that includes a pivot and a counterweight for returning the trolley to its starting position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Play systems for children are well-known in the art and have evolved into a major industry in the United States. A typical play system is constructed of a tubular metal frame and may include, for example, one or more enclosed or unenclosed slides, platforms at different heights, enclosed or unenclosed passageways, a ball bin, monkey bars and other recreational elements suitable for use by children.
One such recreational element is a so-called trolley ride, which includes a trolley that is movable along a track between a first platform and a second platform that is lower than the first platform. A child grasps the trolley and jumps from the first platform, causing the trolley to slide along the track to the second platform. In order to return the trolley to its starting position adjacent to the first platform, several techniques are used.
In one such technique, as shown in FIG. 5, the trolley 72 is attached to a pair of cords 70 which wraparound a drum 74. A third cord 76 is attached to a counterweight (not shown). As the trolley 72 moves down the fixed position track toward the second platform, the counterweight is lifted by the wrapping of cord 76 around a small drum 78. When the weight on the trolley is released, the counterweight causes drum 74 to rotate so as to return the trolley carriage 72 to its starting position. This type of trolley return mechanism is not desirable because i) the cords tend to break under prolonged use, and ii) the mechanical elements of the system require substantial maintenance.
Other types of trolley systems are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 801,700; 1,859,180; and 4,159,113. These trolley systems either do not include automatic return mechanisms, or rely upon complex mechanical return mechanisms that are not practical in a commercial play system.
Other types of devices, generally used for amusement purposes, employ a carriage that is movable along a track and a pivot mechanism, similar to a see-saw, to move the carriage from one end of the track to the other. Such devices are shown in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 512,326; 740,685; 805,991; 1,221,371; 1,320,710; 1,898,466; and 2,479,715. These types of devices are generally either manually operated, or rely upon mechanical systems that require substantial size and maintenance, neither of which are desirable in a commercial play system.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a trolley system that is movable between a first and second platform and which employs a return mechanism that is not mechanically complex, that requires little maintenance, and that requires no manual intervention.